destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Wiki:New Article Policy
Want to write about a subject, but not sure whether it deserves a new article? This guide is designed to help you determine whether a subject matter is substantial, relevant, and appropriate for a new article on Destiny Wiki. Non-admins can ask an for advice or to delete inappropriate new articles. Non-admins should also consider whether adding a tag might be appropriate. Before You Create a New Article Before creating an article, you should search to check that there is no suitable article that already exists. If an article on the topic you want to create is there, but you think people are likely to look for it under some different name or spelling, learn how to add a redirect with that name; adding needed redirects is a good way to help Destiny Wiki too. If you have new information, consider adding it to existing articles that might include information about the subject of the article you propose. For example, if you want to write an article about an attachment for a weapon, you might search for the article on the weapon itself and then add information to that broader article. This is the best thing to do if the subject of the proposed article has only limited depth. If no suitable articles already exist or the subject has enough depth for an article of its own then you should consider starting a new article. First, to avoid the possible disappointment of your article being rapidly deleted, make sure that it meets Destiny Wiki's Requirements for Inclusion, below. In brief, this means that information about the subject must be available in some detail in at least one (and preferably several) . Requirements for Inclusion If no article about the subject matter already exists, a new article might be appropriate. Consider whether the subject matter deserves its own article by examining the factors below. New articles must meet the following criteria: #The subject of a new article must be directly and substantially to the Destiny games, canon, universe, or development. #The subject of a new article must be separate enough from related topics and have enough depth to require its own article. In some cases, this may be a vague guideline, so when in doubt, feel free to bring the matter up and discuss in . #The subject of a new article must be verifiable and based in fact, proved through citations to . New articles should not be created for speculation, even if "it's obvious". #The subject of a new article on Destiny Wiki generally should not be covered in greater depth on a non-''Destiny''-related article on another Wikia site or Wikipedia. If linking to another article on another Wikia site or Wikipedia would provide the reader with more information, editors should simply link users to the relevant article on the other wiki. #New articles should not be created for fan-created and/or non-official writings, blogs, media, communities, clans, websites or other non-official creations. Feel free to discuss community happenings in . Reliable Sources It may be a pain, but going through the process of citing to reliable sources is crucial to the success of any wiki, and creating new articles on Destiny Wiki is no exception. Ideally, facts asserted in new articles will be supported by multiple reliable sources (such as the release date) or easily verifiable by numerous users (such as articles that describe something that happens in-game). Inappropriate New Articles The following pages are considered inappropriate for new articles: # No meaningful content or history (e.g. random characters). # Test pages (e.g., "Can I really create a page here?"). # Pure (see also dealing with vandalism). # Articles about individual Destiny Wiki users, players, or community members. Users can use their to convey information about themselves. Destiny Wiki users should not edit user pages or articles about any individual user, player, or community member that is not themselves. # Articles about fan-created and/or non-official writings, blogs, media, communities, clans, websites or other non-official creations. # Very short pages with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") # Reposted content that was already deleted according to policy. # Pages that have been moved to another Wikia because they were uploaded in the wrong place. # Empty categories. See Also *Category: Community *Site Policy: Candidates for Speedy Deletion Category:Policies